Distractions
by storydust
Summary: Nothing feels worse than loneliness. But when affection has always been absent from your life, being lonely becomes the norm, and you might not always recognize love without a little push. Oneshot.


**Hello readers! If you haven't noticed, fanfic has been on the back burner for me lately. I've had a lot of stuff going on, but hopefully I'll have more time now to write to my shipper heart's content.**

**This is a smut piece (with a little bit of fluff thrown in) I wrote early this morning because Zadison is a seriously underappreciated pairing and they need more fics. Expect more Zoe x Madison in the future.**

**Please rate & review, and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

The room was chilly when Zoe entered. She shivered, taking care to secure her towel around her body before crossing from the bathroom entrance to the window. Glancing out, she took in the garden's beautiful scenery. A sigh escaped Zoe's mouth as she remained there, entranced.

"Are you going to shut the damn thing? You're gonna get pneumonia and I'm stuck with you if you do," snapped Madison, distracted by her phone. She looked up when no response was given. The movie star softened when she saw her roommate staring out beyond. Madison didn't need to be clairvoyant to know when someone was feeling lonely, out of place. After all, she'd been feeling that way her entire life.

Picking herself up off her bed, she padded across the hardwood floor and placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder. Zoe whipped around and shook the offending body part away.

Madison smirked. "Not one for company this evening, are we, Plain Jane?"

Zoe's eyes fell to the floor. She held them there for a moment, and then brought them up to meet Madison's green ones.

"Do you ever have those days where you just wish you were normal? You wish that you could just have a house, a dog, someone to love. Someone who loves you back."

A scoff. "Sweetheart, you're pathetic."

Zoe's face instantly reflected her annoyance.

"But you're describing my entire life, so I guess that makes me pretty pathetic, too," Madison admitted.

"How do you deal with it, then? I thought taking a shower would help me relax, but no."

Madison's expression transformed from one of curiosity to one of pure deviance. She raked her gaze up and down the other girl's body, taking in her slender legs and smooth edges, all hidden behind a flimsy towel. Something in her was set ablaze.

"You want to know what I do?" she asked hungrily, "I find a distraction. And I think I have just the thing for you."

With that, Madison crashed her lips to Zoe's, pushing the latter up against the windowsill. Their tongues battled for dominance, clouding both of the young witches' minds.

Zoe was the first to pull away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

Madison ripped the towel from her roommate's body and, putting her hands around Zoe's waist, pulled them back together.

They stumbled towards Madison's bed, a mass of limbs and newly awakened lust. Once they'd fallen onto the mattress, Zoe watched in awe as the actress began removing her clothes. She'd never noticed just how beautiful Madison's body really was. Impatient, she launched herself onto the girl and assisted in ripping off her bra and panties (if they could even be called that; they were really just a sliver of fabric that ran between her legs and succeeded in hiding nothing).

Now both stark naked, their hands explored each other's figures before their eyes had the chance. Zoe grabbed Madison's ass as their tongues danced together, drowning in the expanse of readily available skin. It wasn't long before Madison pinned Zoe beneath her and slowly planted kisses along her jawline as her hands found their way to Zoe's breasts. Zoe elicited a gasp as she felt her nipples being toyed with, and arched upwards as Madison locked her teeth around her pressure point.

"Oh, God, Madison," she moaned.

Madison took her time moving down the length of the other girl, making contact with every inch of her body that she could find. Her lips kissed the skin of Zoe's inner thigh and she brushed her tongue lightly across the girl's already drenched folds, teasing her. Zoe whimpered helplessly as Madison dragged herself back up, brought their lips together, and wordlessly plunged two digits into her center.

That touch changed something, and as Madison moved her fingers in sync with a silent rhythm, both felt their passion mixing with something new: a feeling of home.

"Madison!" Zoe screamed the girl's name into her lips, every bit of her breath going into the exclamation. Madison took this as a cue to move faster, as she felt muscles clench around her soaking fingers. With a twist, she pulled out, listening to Zoe's moans as the waves of pleasure ripped through her.

Before she could even process what was happening, however, Madison was pushed down onto the bed and Zoe clambered on top of her.

"We're not done yet, witch-bitch," Zoe growled, newfound confidence echoing in her words. She immediately lowered herself and fit her mouth around Madison's left nipple, while her hand fluttered to the girl's right breast and began kneading it. Madison squealed and clenched a fistful of Zoe's hair as the smug witch's teeth closed around her hardened nub, her vision going dark for a second. She felt the sensation of Zoe dragging her tongue down her stomach and to her hips, where lips were then planted and where bruises were sure to form later.

"Jesus, Zoe!"

Zoe's mouth made contact with the edges of Madison's sex, and she let out a chuckle. "Who knew the great Madison Montgomery was so easy to get wet?" she said with a smirk, as she swiped a finger gently across Madison's clit and licked the juices off.

"Shut up, bitch," Madison panted. But she knew Zoe was right. She had never been so turned on so quickly before. Shaking, she grabbed Zoe's hand and guided it between her legs. "Please," she hissed, "fuck me."

Madison let out a scream as Zoe entered her. They moved together, Zoe biting and sucking on Madison's earlobe as the girl beneath her shuddered with pleasure. She could feel Madison tightening up, and removed herself just as the orgasm took over.

The two girls remained on the bed, curled into each other and gasping for breath. Madison flopped down onto her back, and Zoe planted a kiss on her forehead.

"God, my freaking vagina's sweating."

Zoe laughed.

"I really enjoyed that," she mumbled, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I thought you might."

It was then that something dawned on Zoe, her sheepish expression quickly replaced by confusion and worry. "Madison, why aren't you dead?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't I kill you? I'm the one with the toxic vagina, remember?"

Madison shot up. Her eyes widened as she remembered something Cordelia had told her a few days earlier.

"_So, that girl can never get it on with anyone? Ever? That's gotta stink like horseshit."_

_The headmistress grunted. "That's not exactly it. Zoe Benson is a curious case. Anyone she has intercourse with will suffer a painful death, unless both are in love with one another. It's quite morbid, but at least she'll know if something is meant to be or not."_

Shit. She had forgotten all about that. She had literally just risked her life by sleeping with her roommate. But…she didn't die.

Oh, fuck.

Madison gulped. She was going to be sick. She didn't do love. No fucking way. Madison Montgomery knew better than anyone that Hollywood endings were never real. There were no sparks when two people kissed, there were no happy families, and there was no _love_. Her mother had made that clear from the day she was born. Not once had she given her daughter a hug, rarely even a smile.

"Emotions are for the weak," she had told Madison. "Use your body to get what you need in life, and never take it further than that. Not for a man, not for a woman, not for a child."

Madison Montgomery had never felt love, never felt affection.

Not until now.

"Madison?"

Zoe broke her away from her train of thought.

"I think I know why I'm not hurt. But I'll explain it to you later. First, I need to try something," Madison whispered.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and touched her lips to Zoe's. This kiss was nothing like sex-driven making out; it was soft and warm and filled each girl with light. She would never admit it if you asked her, but Madison was sure that she felt a spark.

They separated, and their foreheads just touched as Zoe's eyelashes fluttered and Madison took a breath.

"Believe me when I say that I never thought I'd be admitting this, but I think I love you."

A pause.

"I think I love you, too."

"Then let's go get some food and talk," Madison said with a smile as she got up.

Zoe hesitated. "Okay…but do you think we could do this again later?"

"Sure. But next time," Madison began, putting on a robe, "take my advice and close the window first."

A set of brown eyes widened. "Has that been open the whole time?!"

But Madison had was already exiting, flicking her wrist to shut the window before walking out.


End file.
